1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-precision machine tool platform, and more particularly, to an oblique-driven platform having three coplanar driving axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of industry and technology, every industrial product now progresses toward micro and concise. Hence, a new developed topic on micro/meso-scale manufacturing technology will be critical to manufacturing technology, wherein the micro/meso-scale drilling technology can be applied to national defense, aerial transportations, electronic devices, optical devices, communication, and bio-medical industry, particularly to high speed communication micro optical devices, micro-actuator and micro-sensor on vehicle and medical tools, micro-nozzle on high temperature jet engine, and micro fuel cell.
Currently, the micro/meso-scale drilling technology is mostly achieved by using multi-axles machine tool. General machine tool and work platform lays a X axis moving device, a Y axis moving device and a rotating axis on one point, so as to make the machine tool and work platform move or rotate. However, the design of laying the X axis moving device, the Y axis moving device and the rotating axis on each other has some flaws, such as sever axis system would consume more energy and easily occur displacement or transformation.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional machine tool and work platform still have shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an oblique-driven platform having three coplanar driving axes.